


like a mountain wind falling on oak trees

by sapphic



Series: for we in our youth did these things (side stories) [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic/pseuds/sapphic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past week, she and Reyna have been having this ridiculous competition that Piper has repeatedly called their Geeky Gambles (someone take alliteration away from her).</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a mountain wind falling on oak trees

"Philtrum," Annabeth says, closing a tab on her browser as she does so. 

They're working on their English assignment (separately, because they're not joined at the hip and it's okay to do something alone once in a while, what do you mean they're still working on it together) next to each other, laptops open and two cups of coffee between them.

Reyna hums, eyes still fixed on her laptop screen. "What about it?"

"That's the name for the groove between your nose and your upper lip." 

"That's very nice, dear."

"It comes from a Greek word," Annabeth offers. 

For the past week, she and Reyna have been having this ridiculous competition that Piper has repeatedly called their Geeky Gambles (someone take alliteration away from her). It started because of a comment that Annabeth made about the Greeks being at the root of the pre-modern English language, and Reyna was too competitive for her own good, really.

Reyna doesn't even blink. "No, it comes from a Latin word."

Her girlfriend arches an eyebrow and spins around on her chair.

"Philtrum," Reyna states. "The Greeks had their version for it, but that was philtron. Just a bit of a difference."

"Are you smirking at me?" 

"No, I'm telling you, it comes from a Latin word."

Annabeth rolls her chair forward until her knees are pressing against Reyna's. "Infranasal depression."

"Improves the olfactory functions in mammals other than primates," Reyna shoots right back, still staring at her laptop screen.

"Associated with autism spectrum disorder." Annabeth grips Reyna's knees between her own, inching forward on her seat until she's just at the edge of it.

"Failure of development leads to the formation of cleft lips." Slowly, she turns towards Annabeth, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Also," Annabeth says, putting her hands on the back of Reyna's chair and moving forward to straddle her, "believed to be brought by the Jewish angel of conception in mythology."

Reyna puts her hands on Annabeth's waist--she still does that reverently, running her fingers lightly up and down her back. "Joined to double curve of the upper lip, called the Cupid's Bow. Which," she points out, "is a Roman figure."

" 'The poor fool prays her that she may depart,' " Annabeth recites, wrapping her arms around Reyna's neck. As Reyna nuzzles Annabeth's shoulder gently, she continues, "She is resolved no longer--" she gasps, pleasantly surprised, as Reyna nips at her collarbone, "--restrain him, / Bids him farewell--" here Reyna yanks at her waist, pulling her closer, "--and look well to her heart, / The which, by Cupid's Bow she doth protest.' "

Reyna moves her lips down Annabeth's jaw to her chin, and moves up to her lips. When she pulls back, she says, matter-of-factly, "Shakespeare's Venus and Adonis. Again, Roman."

Annabeth only laughs, bowing her head to plant a gentle kiss on Reyna's philtron. "I like your Cupid's Bow, anyway," she whispers.


End file.
